criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pure Unselfish Life
Pure Unselfish Life is the thirty-fourth case of the World Edition and the second of East Asia. It is set in Lhasa, China. Plot The World Police Agency arrived in Lhasa following the lead they got in Beijing. Max revealed that he used to trek in the mountains, and wanted to do so in the Himalayas. However, they found the body of a hiker named Tenzin. It was found that Tenzin displeased the locals by leaving Tibet for India and not being a Buddhist, but an atheist. Eventually, the team was ready to arrest the killer, who was revealed to be a temple caretaker as well as the victim's mother, Bakhto. Bakhto felt that Tenzin had betrayed the traditions of Tibet. The reason she did not want to send him for India was that she was afraid that he'll be amalgamated in the urban lifestyle instead of his "pure unselfish life". When Tenzin returned and announced to the priest that he was an atheist, she felt that she had to kill Tenzin before he did any more sins so his sin count remained low. The Honorable Beaurigarde sentenced her to 39 years, 11 months and 29 days in prison without parole possibility. Sahir was supposed to join the WPA that day, but he was not found anywhere. Since Sanjay Subramanyam is a rickshaw driver and thus probably had seen Sahir while roaming in his rickshaw, the player and Chief Bourne (who felt guilty for Salma Mahmoud's death) talked to him. Sanjay said that he spotted Sahir hiking in the Himalayas. The team found a bloody hiking stick and deduced that Sahir had been injured after the blood was found to be his. Sahir was eventually found in the Himalayas. Sahir said that he read a blog post called "Black Renaissance" saying that any flight landing at the Lhasa airport will face bad luck. Thus, Sahir landed in a Bhutanese airport and decided to hike to Lhasa. Bakhto also wanted to talk to the player. She said that she disapproved of her son's way, but the WPA was doing a good job fighting crimes so she wanted to give his possessions to them. She said that Tenzin had a weird black square-shaped device. Upon finding the device, Mako tried analyzing it. She found that it had some unpublished notes of Black Renaissance but they were encrypted and she could not decrypt it because someone else was trying to hack into the tablet. Mako stated that she could find the identity of the hacker by her laptop, but she forgot it at Potala Palace. When her laptop was found, she identified the hacker as a certain Meghan Hackett, the tech expert of another worldwide police, and Mako's online friend. Mako was heartbroken that Meghan never told her about her job in the TSP, at which Meghan replied that Mako also never told her that she worked in the WPA. Mako stated that what Meghan did was a punishable offence, but Meghan told that she only wanted to help the WPA. Meghan had followed the Black Renaissance story for a while, and she hacked into Tenzin's tablet to find out more about the story. Tenzin got the unpublished chapters as a sneak peak from the author and Meghan tracked his IP address to Kathmandu, Nepal. Following Meghan's lead, Chief Bourne decided they were going to Kathmandu to hunt down this writer once and for all. Stats Victim *'Tenzin' (found dead amidst the Himalayan mountains) Murder Weapon *'Vajra' Killer *'Bakhto' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks butter tea Profile *The suspect drinks butter tea *The suspect is a Buddhist *The suspect owns a Tibetan Mastiff Appearance * The suspect wears a turquoise bead. Profile *The suspect is a Buddhist *The suspect owns a Tibetan Mastiff Appearance * The suspect wears a turquoise bead. Profile *The suspect drinks butter tea *The suspect is a Buddhist *The suspect owns a Tibetan Mastiff Profile *The suspect drinks butter tea *The suspect is a Buddhist *The suspect owns a Tibetan Mastiff Appearance * The suspect wears a turquoise bead. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks butter tea. *The killer is a Buddhist. *This killer owns a Tibetan Mastiff. *This killer wears a turquoise bead. *This killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Tibetan Himalayas. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Rucksack) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks butter tea) *Examine Victim's Rucksack. (Result: Tibetan Book) *Analyze Tibetan Book. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Buddhist) *Examine ID Card. (Result: Victim's ID; New Suspect: Sanjay Subramanyam) *Talk to Sanjay about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Potala Palace; Prerequisite: Victim's ID Card unraveled) *Investigate Potala Palace. (Clues: Book of the Dead, Torn Photo; Prerequisite: Sanjay interrogated) *Examine Book of the Dead. (Result: Tenzin's Book; New Suspect: Kesang) *Talk to Kesang about being the victim's religious teacher. (Prerequisite: Tenzin's Book unraveled) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Tenzin and an Unknown Girl; Clue: Unknown Girl) *Examine Unknown Girl. (New Suspect: Kunchen) *Talk to Kunchen about her relation with the victim. (Prerequisite: Kunchen identified) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Buddhist Temple. (Clues: Broken Statue, Torn Document, Faded Book; Available at start) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Buddha Statue; New Suspect: Penpa) *Talk to Penpa about the broken statue. (Prerequisite: Buddha Statue restored) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Victim's Visa; New Suspect: Bhakto) *Talk to Bakhto about her resentment over the victim leaving Tibet. (Prerequisite: Victim's Visa restored) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Tripitaka) *Analyze Tripitaka. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a Tibetan Mastiff; New Crime Scene: Palace Stairs) *Investigate Palace Stairs. (Clues: Victim's Mobile Phone, Locked Camera; Prerequisite: Tripitaka analyzed) *Examine Victim's Mobile Phone. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: Kunchen's hair) *Talk to Kunchen about stealing the victim's mobile phone. (Prerequisite: Hair identified under microscope) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (12:00:00) *Talk to Sanjay about fighting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Camera analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Temple Altar. (Clues: Faded Paper, Note to Victim, Piece of Fabric; Available at start) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Kesang's Note) *Talk to Kesang about his reaction at the victim becoming atheist. (Prerequisite: Kesang's Note unraveled) *Examine Note to Victim. (Result: Threatening Note) *Analyze Threatening Note. (06:00:00) *Talk to Penpa about the threatening note he wrote to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threatening Note analyzed) *Examine Piece of Fabric. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00) *Talk to Bakhto about the victim being her son. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed) *Investigate Mountain Track. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Torn Fabric; All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Vajra) *Analyze Vajra. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Vajra; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Victim's Raincoat) *Analyze Victim's Raincoat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a turquoise bead) *Talk care of the killer now! *Go to Black Renaissance (2/8). (No stars) Black Renaissance (2/8) * Talk to Sanjay about the whereabouts of Sahir Mahmoud.(Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Tibetan Himalayas (Prerequisite: Talk to Sanjay, Clue: Bloody Hiking Stick ) * Examine Bloody Hiking Stick (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood (Result: Sahir's blood) * Investigate Mountain Track (Prerequisite: Sahir's blood identified under a microscope; Clue: Injured Man Mahmoud) * Talk to Sahir about his expedition in Himalayas. (Prequisite: Investigate Mountain Tracks; Reward: Burger) * See what Bakhto has to tell you. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Buddhist Temple (Prerequisite: Talk to Bakhto; Clue: Locked Tablet) * Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Unlocked Tablet) * Analyze Unlocked Tablet (06:00:00) * Investigate Potala Palace (Prerequisite: Unlocked Tablet analyzed; Clue: Broken Pieces) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Mako's Laptop) * Analyze Mako's Laptop (03:00:00) * Talk to Meghan Hackett about hacking into Tenzin's tablet. (Prerequisite: Mako's Laptop analyzed) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category: East Asia